


Frozen

by Donovanspen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Caring Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prompt: Don't Move, Upset Alec Lightwood, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: When checking out an abandoned Warlock residence, Alec encounters one of his worst fears.





	Frozen

“Is anyone inside?” Alec asked as they stood on the cottage steps.

“I’m not picking up on anything. No people, no wards and no magical residue. We should be fine to go inside,” Magnus answered.

Alec nodded and proceeded through the front door, making sure to go in before Magnus, just in case. The Institute had received a tip of an abandoned Warlock residence, and Alec wanted to check it out before any magical items could fall into the wrong hands. They looked around the first floor, noting the place looked lived in with the exception of the layer of dust covering the furniture.

“Any idea who lived here?”

“I’m afraid not,” Magnus said. “There is a distinct lack of photographs or personal objects. Beyond the items that I recognize as part of the Warlock arts, anyone could live here. I don’t sense any danger, though, nor any clue as to what may have happened.”

They walked out into the hallway, and Alec was about to follow Magnus up the stairs when he noticed a door at the far end of the hall. He opened the door and looked down into what would be the basement. “Hey, I’m going to check out downstairs,” he called out to Magnus.

He flipped on the light switch and made his way down the wooden steps. The basement was dusty and damp and appeared to be used mostly for storage. He saw a worktable against the wall with a stack of books among some potion bottles and supplies. A burlap sack was covering a portion of the stack of books. Alec moved the sack to get a better look, and immediately jumped back as dozens of spiders scattered in different directions, some falling to the floor as Alec tossed the bag away from him.

He looked around but didn’t see where they went. He froze, afraid to move in any direction. He felt hot and his skin tingled. Where were they? They couldn’t have disappeared that fast, not all of them.

“Alexander! Are you all right?”

He heard Magnus calling for him, but he couldn’t reply. He didn’t recall whether he’d shouted when he moved the bag, or maybe he was taking too long down here. Something must have alerted Magnus that something was wrong, but he couldn’t bring himself to answer him.

“Alexander.” Magnus came into the room and was making his way over to him.

“Don’t …don’t move. If you move, they’ll move,” Alec choked out.

“Alexander?” Magnus glanced around and started to take another step forward.

“Don’t move,” Alec said again, his body still frozen. His voice was barely above a whisper, but Magnus stopped.

Magnus’s eyes darted around, and blue flames flared from his fingertips. “Can you tell me what it is?”

Alec took a breath, but the word still came out in a rush. “Spider.”

“Excuse me?”

“Spiders. I moved the bag, and dozens of spiders. They went everywhere. If you move, they’ll start running again and….”

“Alexander, I need you to calm down. If there are any spiders…”

“There are,” Alec insisted with a hiss. “I saw them. I can feel them.”

“Alexander, they aren’t on you. I can’t see them. I’m sure you startled them as well. Walk towards me, and we’ll go back upstairs. You’re wearing your boots. You’ll be fine.”

“No. If we move, they’ll start running again and I can’t.” Alec’s voice trailed off as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Ok. Alec, I need you to listen to me. I’m going to create a small path of fire for you to walk through. It won’t burn you, but the spiders won’t come near it. They’ll run away from it,” Magnus assured him.

He wanted to trust Magnus, but he couldn’t think. His limbs felt heavy, and his mind kept replaying the image of the spiders running out from underneath that sack.

“Alexander. I promise.” Magnus created the flaming path and walked over towards Alec. “I’m going to take hold of your hand, and we’re going to walk over to the steps, all right? You can look down and see for yourself. The floor is clear, and no spiders are anywhere near our path.”

Alec latched onto Magnus’s hand, but he refused to look down. He couldn’t take that chance. He took a deep breath and allowed Magnus to lead him out of the basement.

“Done,” Magnus announced over the slamming of the basement door.

Alec pulled away and doubled over against the wall and began gagging as tears flooded his eyes. He could hear Magnus murmuring words of comfort, but he didn’t touch him. It was another minute or so before Alec felt well enough to straighten up.

“Darling, come sit down.”

Alec followed Magnus back towards the main living room, but he stopped before entering, his eyes glancing around. Thankfully, Magnus seemed to understand. Alec watched as Magnus waved his arm and a soft glow filled the room and then faded.

“All little critters that may have been residing in this room have now been relocated outside,” Magnus told him as he nudged him towards a chair in the corner.

Alec wished he could have relaxed once he heard this. He dropped down onto the chair, but he couldn’t stop thinking of those spiders.

“Alexander, this room is safe. I’ll be right back.”

Alec nodded and closed his eyes, immediately opening them again. Instead he stared at the far wall, taking in the details of the paintings and bookshelf full of odds and ends. By the time Magnus returned, Alec had calmed himself to a degree.

“I repeated the spell in all the other rooms including the basement.”

“Thank you.”

“Alexander, would you like to go home?”

Alec shook his head. “No, we haven’t finished searching the house.”

“The house can wait. I’ll set up wards and return later.”

“I don’t want you to come back alone.”

“I won’t,” Magnus promised. “The house is secure, but right now I’m concerned about you.”

“It’s stupid,” Alec muttered, ducking his head and feeling foolish.

Magnus knelt down in front of him. “It’s not stupid. Please don’t apologize for how you feel.”

Alec looked up at him and blinked away the moisture that was building in his eyes. “You could have been hurt, and I was stuck down there. I froze.”

“But I wasn’t hurt. We did what we came here to do. I’ll put up the wards, and we can figure out our next step later. Let’s go home.”

Alec hated this feeling. He hated being weak even though he knew Magnus would understand. He faced danger on an almost daily basis, but this…this was different. Rationally, he knew and understood how phobias worked, but he still felt raw and exposed. He wanted to stay, prove to himself and Magnus that he wouldn’t let this beat him, but he stood and took Magnus’s hand and allowed him to lead him to safety.


End file.
